cawfandomcom-20200216-history
ACW Victory
ACW Victory is a CAW League Click-per-view (CPV) produced by the CAW League Anime Championship Wrestling. The first Victory event was an Impulse only CPV event but now the mega event has switched on over to the Excel brand as of now. The mega event is also ACW Excel's first show back from the hiatus in 2012. Victory 2012 Card ACW Impulse Championship Gohan © v. Ryu ACW Television Championship Broly © vs. Cloud Strife Edward Elric vs. Gaara ACW Impulse Tag Team Championship White Tigers (Rei Kon & Rai Chou) © vs. Kai Hitwatari & Mystery Partner ACW Cruiserweight Championship Ryoma Echizen © vs. Joe Higashi ACW Impulse Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders' match Straw Hat Crew (Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro) vs. Earthbound (Ness & Lucas) Results *1. A 4TV One Piece Intro was shown during the match. *3. Tyson Granger is Kai Hiwatari's mystery partner for the match. *6. Vegeta interfered and cost Ryu the match. Miscellaneous *Gohan told his father that he better make sure that he walks out as the Impulse champion. *Ryu and Goku got into a heated argument. Victory 2015 Card ACW Excel Championship Aang © vs. Hiei ACW Glamor X Championship Ino Yamanaka © vs. Samus Aran ACW Tag Team Championship Team Guy (Rock Lee & Neji Hyuga) © vs. Little Fighters (Woody & Davis) ACW Glamor X Championship #1 Contender's match Reiko Hinomoto v. Cammy ACW Television Championship Edward Elric © vs. Kinnikuman Results *2. During the match, Edward distracted the ref and Kinnikuman got speared through the security barricade by an unknown individual. After the match, the mysterious individual revealed to be Choji Akimichi, hit Kinnikuman with an Airplane Spin Steamroller. *3. After the match, Team Guy was assaulted by Tatsumi, Lubbock, and Wave of Akame Ga Kill. Wave attacked Rock Lee in the ring while Tatsumi DDT'd Neji before hitting a diving moonsault onto the Japanese Announce Table. *4. The Masked Lady tried to interfere but was instructed to the back by the referee. Ino hit Samus with the Glamor X championship belt while the referee was distracted. *5. After the match, the lights went out and a gong was heard with the signature symbol of Akuma on the titantron. When the lights came back on, Akuma appeared behind Aang and assaulted Aang until he was hit with the Airbender and thrown out of the ring. Hiei snuck in from behind and hit Aang with the Third Eye before leaving the ring, allowing Akuma to cash in his Excel Road to Destiny Briefcase. Miscellaneous *Ban Mido, Ginji Amano and Dan Hibiki played cards. Dan talked to them about asking out Asuka Kazama to which Straight Cougar objected. *ACW Excel General Manager Roger Smith said that he's surprised of Team Guy's attack from Tatsumi, Lubbock & Wave and stated that they are contracted members of ACW and have no contacts with him in the upcoming future. Justin Roberts then stated to Rogers of the war between the Impulse Roster and the Juraian-Saiyan Alliance and thoughts of the JSA coming to Excel and Rogers had no answer for that at that time. Victory 2017 Card Steel Cage match for the ACW Impulse Championship Sasuke Uchiha © vs. Hiei ACW Impulse Tag Team Championship Shoryuken (Ryu & Ken Masters) © vs. White Tigers (Rei Kon & Rai Chou) ACW Cruiserweight Championship Roy © vs. Takuya Kanbara Category:Anime CAW Category:Anime Championship Wrestling Category:CPV's Category:Weeaboos